ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Molly
Mega Molly is an animated series. based on trc tooniversity's character the series lasted only two season due to joshuakrasinski running out of ideas Snopsis when a freak accident turns ordinary teen molly into a giantess she starts to have fun but when trouble starts she then realizes that she must use her powers for good despite being too destructive Plot mega molly follows the story of a girl named molly turned into a giantess and trying to save the day without too much destruction characters tara strong as mega molly tom kenny as gilly dan povenmire as the narrator jack black as wedgie spank 2000 jim cummings as zigra ryan reynolds as jet jaguar teen tara strong as dora the destroyer season 1 # the orgins of mega molly-mega molly's origin is told via the narrator and how she saved the day from an alien invasion # groundhogger-a giant groundhog is attack new york it's up to mega molly to defeat it # wedgie spank 2000-a giant wedgie giving butt spanking robot is unleashed and mega molly must stop it before it takes over with dominance # mega molly vs roboroboreptar-robobroboreptar goes crazy and unleashes it's desturction in the city and mega mollt must stop it # mega molly vs ultra peipei- ultra peipei is on the loose and destroying everything mega molly must stop it # mega molly vs krabula-a sea krab is mutated and turns 30 stories high thus it's up to mega molly to stop it # mega molly vs zigra part 1-when zigra attempts to invade earth mega molly makes it her duty to save the earth # mega molly vs zigra part 2-with mega molly out for the count the citizens must find a way to bring her back to life # a giant sized valentines day-with everybody having a special someone except for her mega molly struggles to find one but a certain robot teen son of jet jaguar might change it all # the invasion-mega molly must stop a league of alien invaders before the earth is doomed # giant sized easter-when a giant bunny attacks the town on easter mega molly has to save it # mega molly against mecha molly-when a evil alien creates a robot version of mega molly it's up to her to stop it # the vulture-a giant vulture is attacking the city mega molly must save it # mega molly vs perfect chaos-when perfect chaos returns sonic and molly team up to stop him # the plant monster-mega molly must stop a giant plant like monster before it vegifies the whole city # mega molly vs the snowman-when it suddenly starts snowing in new gup city it is revealed to be a giant snowman monster now mega molly must stop it before it causes a nuclear ice age # piranhapus-when a rouge scientist creates a giant combination of an octopus and a piranha mega molly must stop it before it eats everything and everyone # the giant tentacruel-when a giant tentacruel attacks the city mega molly must stop it # the blob-when a gaint blob attacks the city mega molly must stop it before it turns the city to waste # a world without mega molly (season finale)-when people start criticizing mega molly she decides to quit but when a dangerous threat appears mega molly must go and stop it season 2 # mega molly vs the chicken invaders-when the chicken invaders attack the city mega molly must stop them before everything and everyone is fried # an ultra teamup-mega molly and ultraman decide to team up when zetton attacks both city's with zigra # mega molly vs clownzilla-when a giant clown dinosaur attacks the city mega molly must stop it # mega molly vs deema kong-when deema eats a radioactive banana he becomes a giant ape by the name of deema kong # dora the destroyer-when the dora the exploreor's show get's canceled she blames mega molly and plots to destroy her # mega molly vs the hydra-when a hydra plots to destory the city mega molly must stop it before the whole city is plunged underwater # mega molly meets king kong-when mecani kong and zigra attack the city mega molly teams up with king kong to stop them # mega molly vs the robot-when a giant robot attacks the city mega molly must stop it # the mega molly power rangers special-when a giant monster is too much for molly to handle she must team up with the power rangers to stop it # mega molly vs megatron-when megatrong goes giant she must team up with the autobots to stop him # mega molly vs the jabberwock-when a jabberwock like creature is created due to pollution mega molly must stop it # scary tales from the city of mega molly-in this halloween special count von olaf tells stories tales of the crypt style # ghidora the space monster-when king ghidorah attacks the city mega molly must stop him and dethrone the king # the giant weed-mega molly must stop a giant weed from vegifying the whole world # the spring monster-a robotic spring monster attacks the city mega molly must stop it before the city is destroyed # the blob-when a blob attacks the city mega molly must stop it # mega molly vs zilla?-when zilla attacks the city mega molly reluctantly must stop it and fast too cause zilla is more powerful then ever # mega molly vs the devil monster-when a giant devil looking monster attacks the city mega molly must stop it and send em back to heck # the megaplex monster-when a movie screen become a monster mega molly must stop it # mega molly kaiju big battel-when dr. cube teams up with zigra they unleash all of his monsters onto the city and mega molly and the kaiju heroes must stop them # tarantula-mega molly must stop a giant tarantula from destroying the city but with er fear of spider can she stop it in time and face her fears # molly's birthday-when molly is about to celebrate her birthday a giant birthday cake monster attacks the city # aw rats!-when a test lag rat is mutated to gaint size mega molly must stop it before she is turned into cheese # mega molly the menace-when mega molly is framed for destruction she must prove her innocence # are you afraid of darkness?-when the city's power goes dead mega molly must stop the electric monster behind it before it's too late # monster blood-when monster blood mutates animals into gaints mega molly must stop it before it's too late # destroy all monsters-when a whole army of giant monsters attack all over the world mega molly must stop them all before her date with jet jaguar 2 # mega negaduck-when mega negaduck returns molly calls on the help of darkwing duck for help since he has faced him before # molly vs hodgepodge-when a monster made out of different monster parts she must stop it before the city is covered in goo # mega molly vs dora the destroyer-when her show is cancelled dora seeks revenge on molly and becomes dora the destroyer mega molly must stop her before she destroys everything # mega molly vs harley quinn?-when harley quinn grows to amazing height molly must stop before destruction is brought # mega molly vs the stone golem-when a giant golem made of stone attacks the city mega molly must stop but it might be a problem due to the golem being hard to hit # the final battle (series finale)-when mega molly is captured her friends must save her before she is killed trivia a running gag is that mega molly mentions that zigra can't seem to stay dead Category:TRC-Tooniversity